


Sanders side book prompts

by Lizadrawsss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, These are prompts that are free to use, i want someone else to write it, if you use them please tag me, im just lazy, very very angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizadrawsss/pseuds/Lizadrawsss
Summary: A bunch of books that I wanna read but am too lazy to write!





	1. Chapter 1

1) dystopian future in which Patton, Logan, Roman and Joan all love under a dome meant to protect them from the toxic wasteland beyond. Logan is the leaders son, and Joan is his best friend. Roman is a guard and Patton is just a civilian. Pattons job is to clean the glass because rebellious teens often make hand prints on the glass, but he finds a handprint that he can’t get rid of and realises it’s on the outside of the glass. 

Logan spots him going to the glass and finds out Patton is trying to dig his way out of the dome bc he doesn’t trust it anymore. Logan turns a blind eye, and instead befriends Patton and finds out the problem. He tells roman about it bc Roman is the main guard, so that roman won’t attack Patton if he sees him. However one night Logan’s father finds Patton and sends the troops after him. Logan goes out to warn him but their both caught in a shoot out. Roman, currently a guard, shoots his fellow guards to allow Patton and Logan the chance to escape but everything halts once they hear a stone being thrown at the glass from the outside. The guards begin shooting the glass when Virgil emerges from the other side. The glass is then weak but the halt before much else can happen. Then, finally, they begin to shoot at Patton, and Virgil’s attempts to save him by locking eyes with roman and pointing to the weak spot in the glass.

Roman takes the hint, fires and the glass breaks. 

That’s all I’ve really gotten up to with where this story is, but I’d love to see it and what happens next :)


	2. Chapter 2

2) Virgil is the single dad of Thomas, his ex girlfriend having doesn’t due to complications. Virgil has anxiety (duh) and suffers from a lot of panic attacks. He also cannot read, so really struggles to teach Thomas.

Patton is a teacher of young children (ages 10-12?) and is dating Logan. He eventually gets Thomas in his class and realises he’s behind in his reading ability. When a girl in the class suffers from a panic attack Patton isn’t sure what to do, but Thomas studies her through it. When Patton asks how he knew what to do he said “she’s just stressed. My dad gets stressed all the time and I can hear him muttering things to himself from his room. I’ve seen him a couple times and he taught me how to help when he’s stressed” basically Virgil is trying to not scare Thomas. Patton notifies Logan.

Logan is the head teacher of the high school and calls for a meeting with Virgil about Thomas’ reading ability and notices a few things with Virgil. Particularly his anxiety and inability to read. He offers to help with which Virgil gladly accepts. Logan finds out Virgil is a single dad and is struggling for money to tells him that his friend roman is looking for an apartment and could help with rent.


End file.
